


Dimensional

by IndigoBloom



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoBloom/pseuds/IndigoBloom
Summary: When a good friend of Mark's (who just so happens to be his usual Starbucks barista, and a tiny bit insane) builds a portal to other dimensions, something dark *wink, wink* enters the world. Will our unlikely heroes be able to save the multiverse from the threat set in front of them?





	1. Welcome to Starbucks…

(Sal's POV)

I'm standing behind the counter at my job, which is at Starbucks. I just finished an order, when the bell to the front door rings again. I look up. "Oh, hey Mark!" I say.

He barely notices me. He's rubbing his head, like he has a headache. His dark brown hair is more unkempt than usual, and he has bags under his eyes.

I clear my throat.

"Oh, hey Sal. I'll have my usual," he says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"What?" he says, "Oh, I'm just tired. I was recording all night, and I now have a splitting headache, and I don't know why,"

"Huh,” I say okay. Your usual?"

"Yup,"

"One French Vanilla Latte, coming right up," I say.

I start on his coffee, flipping the flavor things to shake them.

"Wow," Mark says, "you make being a barista look like an art form,"

"I just make it fun for myself," I admit.

"Oh, how's your 'portal' coming along," he does the quotation sign with his fingers as he says "portal".

"Well, it kind of exploded last night," I say, casually, "and two things shot out of it. I haven't had the time to track them down yet," I put Mark's drink on the counter. 

He hands me money. "Wait," he says, "so, two things, possibly from a different dimension, are now here, and you have no idea where they are?"

"Yep," I say, like we're talking about losing my house keys or something.

He gives me a look that he always gives me. A look that's trying to say that he thinks I'm crazy and I should be put in a mental hospital for the safety of others. He walks away, and sits down. He puts his head on the table, occasionally picking it up to take a sip of coffee.

The bell rings again.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" I say in a voice that's way to chipper for my personality, "What can I get for you?". I look at a man who looks exactly like Mark, but he's really pale. 

His hair is as dark as night, and his irises are black. Around his eyes is black. He's wearing a black suit with a red tie. When I look at him, it's like I'm looking at a really low resolution picture. "I'd like a small coffee," he says. As he speaks he gets a bit clearer with each syllable.

"Ok, what type of coffee?" I turn around and start.

"Dark,"

I look back at him. 

He's smirking.

"You mean 'black'," I say.

"Yes," he says, smirk slightly fading, "The darkest black you have,"

"One black Colombian Coffee coming up," and I start on his drink, which takes me no less that five minutes. As I set his drink on the counter, another man walks up to the counter, and starts to talk to the guy. 

He looks exactly like Jacksepticeye, but more...dark. He also had gauged earrings, which I know Jack owns, but doesn't wear often. "Do I have to wear this stupid turtle-neck?" he says. He has an Irish accent. He's pulling at the neck of a dark green turtleneck.

The first man swats his hand. "Yes, you do, Anti," the first man says, "It makes you look less conspicuous,"

Anti grumbles a little bit.

"Can I get you something, sir?" I ask.

"Ah, yes," he says, "I'd like a Mint-Mocha. In whatever translates as a Medium,"

"Dude, what did I tell you about being menacing?" the first guy says.

"Oh, come on, Dark!" Anti whines, "I want Mint coffee,"

"Yea, well you look like a hipster," Dark says.

All the while, I'm making Anti's drink, and laughing to myself. Even if he didn't pay yet, Dark was drinking his coffee while talking to Anti.

I set the drink on the counter. 

Dark pays me, and starts to walk away.

It was at that moment that Mark decided to get up and head home. "Ok, Sal," he says, "See you la-" but in the middle of his sentence, he comes face to face with Dark.

"Funny seeing you here, Mark,"  Dark says, spitting the last word like it's a bad taste in his mouth.

"No..." Mark says, "It...it's not possible,"

Dark grabs Mark by the throat and slams him against the window. Weirdly enough, neither of them even drop or spill their drinks.

"Watch your back, Mark," Dark says, "I plan on taking over this Dimension, but to do that I have to eliminate some...obstacles,"

I grab a broom handle that I keep behind the counter (in case of fights like this). I walk out from behind the counter, and up to Dark. I hit him hard on the head, just to get his attention.

He jumps a little, drops Mark, and whips around. He looks at me, enraged and confused. "Was that a broom?" he says.

"Nope," I say, "a broom handle. Now, get out. You're disturbing the peace,"

Dark scoffs, throws out his coffee cup, and he exits, staring daggers into Mark. 

Anti leaves after him.

Mark rubs his neck. He looks like he's about to panic.

"I thought I recognized them," I say, going back behind the counter. I put the broom handle back, and I hang up my apron, "It was Darkiplier and Antisepticeye, right? Well, at least we now know what came through my portal last night,". I grab my coat. "Hey, Josie! I'm heading home!" I wave "bye" to her, and she waves back, "See you tomorrow," I say. I motion to Mark to follow me.

He throws out his cup, and follows me. He then commences the panic. "How in the HELL?!" he says, "He's fake! I made him up! How could he be real?"

"Well," I say, "apparently, he's from a dimension where he's you, and he's looking for more dimensions to rule, I suppose,"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM?!" he yells, which draws looks.

"Because, he's not after me" I say, "You have all rights to be worried or scared. Oh, and you should call Jack. Anti will be after him,"

Mark just rapidly nods, and repeats, "Okay,".

I turn into an alley, and go down some steps, into my apartment.

"You live in a basement?" Mark asks.

"Yep," I say, unlocking the door, "Welcome to my BatCave,"


	2. The Bat Cave

We walk in, and I instantly hang my coat and hop into my desk chair, and spin for a second. Spinning helps me clear my head.

"So, is this your portal?" Mark asks.

I don't even have to look up. The portal takes up most of the back wall. "Yep," I say, "and now I know it works, so that will make things easier,"

"Wait, what?" he grabs my shoulder, "You want to summon more?"

"Maybe," I say, and I take out an empty coffee cup from my job, the lid still on it. I take the lid off of it.

"Wait," Mark says, "was that his coffee cup?"

"Yep," I say, and I stand up, and walk over to the Portal.

"You went dumpster diving to get his cup?" he asks.

"To get some of his DNA, yes," I say, swabbing the spout of the lid and putting the swab in a small tube connected to the Portal.

"What's that going to do?" Mark asks.

"I'll open a portal to the dimension that his DNA matches," I say.

"Well, that makes sense," Mark says, sarcastically.

I decide to shut him up, so I just turn the portal on.

As it hums for five minutes straight, warming up, I grab an airsoft gun, rope, and goggles. I tie one end of the rope around my waist, and hand the rest of the coil to Mark, who's just standing in the middle of the room, staring at the already glowing portal.

"Keep a tight hold of that, will ya'?" I say, lowering my goggles, and he just nods.

I stand in front of the portal, and collect my bravery. I exhale, and step through the light. I find myself in an almost completely pink and white room, that kind of looks like Mark's house. My confusion is interrupted by a loud screaming, and a man charging at me, wielding a baseball-bat. I shoot him in the chest, and he stops mid-step.

"Ouch," he says, and lowers his arms and foot, "Why did you do that?"

I get a good look at him now. 

He's wearing a white button-down shirt, khaki pants, pink suspenders and bowtie, and has a pink mustache. He looks like Mark, but the pink mustache was the only clue I needed.

"Wilfred Warfstache," I say, smiling. He was always my favorite.

"Yesh?" He says, "Wait…how did you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of Mark's," I say, "and I needed to know where Dark came from so…bye!". I turn around, and start to head back through the portal, when I hear another voice.

"Warf?" It says, "Is the person gone?"

It's a child's voice, and I turn around, expecting to see a child, but I see the tiniest box ever. It looks almost real and cartoony all at the same time. It has blue eyes, and almost stick figure-like arms, with hands like mittens.

"It'sh alright, Tim," Wilfred says, turning around and picking him up in one hand, "She'sh not all bad,". He turns toward me, and has Tiny-Box Tim on his shoulder.

"Hi!" Tim says, "I'm Tim,"

"I know," I say, "I'm Sal. Pleased to meet you, both of you,"

"Well, Shal," Wilfred says, "It was nice meeting you too,"

He turns around, but then stops. "Wait…" he says, "did you shay that Darkiplier was in your dimenshion?"

"Yesh…uh, I mean yes," I say.  _ Dammit, he's rubbing off on me, _ I think to myself.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" he asks.

"Not at the moment," I say, "I'll get back to you,"

"Okay," Tim says, smiling widely, "Well, come back soon, Sal!"

I smile again, and wave at him. I walk back through the portal.

"Woah," Mark says, "Where did you go?"

"A dimension that all of your, and possibly Jack's, personas and characters inhabit," I say, like it's no big deal.

Mark gives me the "I think you're crazy" look again.


End file.
